


steve never said goodbye

by kinkymjolnir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymjolnir/pseuds/kinkymjolnir
Summary: at tony stark's funeral one chair stays empty: steve rogers could not bring himself to attend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	steve never said goodbye

steve couldn't quite manage to attend tony's funeral.  
maybe it was the look of confused sadness in morgan's eyes.  
maybe it was the way peter looked, lost among so many heroes he couldn't even look at.  
maybe it was pepper and rhodes, holding on to each other for dear life, with happy behind them, one moment away from shuttering.  
maybe he just couldn't stand seeing tony with his eyes closed and knowing he never said i love you.

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦: 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this short story you can find more in the # on instagram kinkymjolnirfanfictions , or you can visit my patreon or buymeacoffee. you can find me on tumblr and insta, always as kinkymjolnir. thank you for your precious time and have the best day ever!


End file.
